federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22921-23045 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2391. *CP - September, 2391 *CP - November, 2391 Cardassia Plots First Week Wishing to meet with SIOMANE TARA herself, QUESTA DAMAR sets something up where she is meeting all off worlders and interviews her, telling her to speak well of the planet. ZAYN VONDREHLE and KALILI MUNROE run into each other again and he explains just how long he is going to live and the meaning of life because of death. Second Week Hoping for more information on Tara, ZEEDA DANAN talks to FREN DANAN about relationships in general and gets him to arrange a meeting with his wife’s cousin Mikk. JANA KORVIN is on Prime because the USS Titan is back from its rotations so he talks to SIOMANE TARA but is a bit concerned she is now engaged to a Cardassian. Later, KORVIN talks to TARA more one-on-one about her choices but wishes her the best in the end. Third Week When ZEEDA DANAN has her date out with MIKK DOTAN, they have some awkward moments and funny misunderstandings before promising to have the next date go better. Fourth Week Having a night together, SIOMANE TARA and FREN DANAN enjoy each other’s company before she petitions him for some starter money to get her business off the ground – and he agrees. Bajor Plots First Week Going out and having fun, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MEGAN GREENWOOD enjoying their company before he asks her about Arthur and his behaviour – putting Megan in a difficult position. MEGAN confronts ARTHUR GREENWOOD about coming clean regarding the woman he brought home but they get into a fight. ARTHUR is hung over at work when SARISH LUSAI talks to him about her own woes and plans they should make into the future. In a better mood, BENJAMIN WOLFE gets some tickets for MARCUS WOLFE to see a DS9ers game on the planet. MEGAN, feelings badly about her fight with ARTHUR talks to him and they resolve any issues, especially when she promises to keep his secret. LAUREN WOLFE seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE, confessing to her that Mylee has a crush on Arthur. KARYN has an idea for a Wolfe-Greenwood family get together and implores Arty to go just to mingle. LALI MUNROE and MEGAN go out together riding, catching up on their lives, Michael and Jamaar. Second Week When HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA makes plans to go back to Earth, MARIAME LOMAX explains she has been contemplating going as well for a job offer. SARISH LUSAI and ARTHUR GREENWOOD are at a party together for work when they leave to make their own party only for Arty to take some uppers. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has some ideas about a party that gets Arty involved in things and prompts LAUREN WOLFE to help her with plans. ARTHUR gets home and is acting off when MEGAN GREENWOOD confronts him but is happy when he tells her she is his best friend. When KARYN and ARTHUR get together again, she invites him to a party where he could come and learn/teach some things with Mylee. MEGAN gets concerned about ARTHUR and confronts him on if he was high or not and he confesses he was before he tells her there are safe highs – like caffeine. NOAH ALMIN is sad to hear that they will be moving back to Earth and talks to LAUREN about it so they plan a Halloween party. LAUREN, wanting permission for a party convinces MARCUS WOLFE that she should be allowed to have some friends over. Third Week At the Wolfe BBQ party, MEGAN GREENWOOD and LAUREN WOLFE hang out together in Lauren’s room, finding some common ground over Peldar Ponies. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has ironed out the deal with Quark to get ARTHUR GREENWOOD his loan and fills him in on just what is going to be owed. Going out on a date, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN talk about Halloween while on a hover-train trip through the mountains. After shifting through a couple other time jumps and periods, fAAPLE DEVRIX arrives in bed with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and he doesn’t remember her. Startled he gets out of bed naked before realizing she is jumping through time and gets her help. fAAPLE is in the hospital and talks to her Grandfather, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, from the past. MARCUS WOLFE has a dream with RAHNE WOLFE in it as she tells him to wake up and prepare for the future. fAAPLE gets her new place with a temporal agent while they wait to help her only to run into ARTHUR there and they make plans to hang out. MICHAEL, feeling guilty about fAaple, brings LALI MUNROE over and she senses something is up before the situation is explains. In Bajoran orbit, AVARIN INDUS and QUESTA DAMAR have some sexy times when she accidentally calls JORGU DANAN to their office and they are caught. Not sure what else to do they erase his memories but his suspicions are still there from before. fAAPLE and ARTHUR get together for lunch, but he is alittle discouraged when he finds out she is a virgin, but they make plans to go swimming later in the month. Fourth Week When QUESTA DAMAR arrives to the planet, JAMES MUNROE is there to greet her. They chat about her stay before CYDJA MUNROE and SAHARAH MUNROE show up to see her. MEGAN is more than happy to have her big brother back, but never knew CALEB too much from the house since he was so much older. She fills him in on what she can and offers tips on how he could lose some weight. CALEB seeks out the gym and talks to ISABELLE RICHARDSON who helps him get oriented while there. Going to talk to KITAAN DHOW about Starfleet and getting back onto things, CALEB discusses a new diet and exercise regimen. AVARIN INDUS is concerned about what JORGU DANAN knows still about him and Questa, so he confronts him and gets some startling information. AVARIN seeks out QUESTA and asks her about her experience with other men and how Danan wants to lock the doors between their rooms so they make a plan to include him. AVARIN seeks out JORGU and tells him about the affair he is having with QUESTA before she comes in and implores him for his help to hide it while giving him a promotion. For the elections at school, BENJAMIN WOLFE is there with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and talking about the evening and how he is going to win. CHRISTOPHER finally goes out with KARYN for a drink later dressed as pirates. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week When on the station, MEGAN GREENWOOD hears a familiar laugh and thinks it is her brother CALEB SPARKS. When she confronts him, he doesn’t remember her but has the Sparks family name tag around his neck. Stagin an issue with security, she has his arrested to keep him in place. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is told about the incident and is shocked when MEGAN tells him the whole story. When CALEB is confronted by MATTHEW HUNTER in sickbay after testing, he is told DNA confirms he is Caleb Sparks and must’ve lost his memory after Ferengi got his pattern out of the buffer. CHRISTOPHER talks to HUNTER about everything to confirm what is happening before they arrange to have Sparks let out. ARTHUR GREENWOOD goes to the station to talk to QUARK about the details of his loan and is taught about compounding interest rates. #10 October, 2391 2391 #10 2391 #10